Perfect
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Different House!AU. Parvati is listening to the rain fall when Lavender finds her. And she gets her perfect moment.


**Written for:**

 **Gift Giving Extravaganza 2018:** Amber - ParvatiLavender / Prompts: different House!au, sunshine, "What do you mean you don't know?"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Action - Listening to the rain on the window

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - Parvati/Lavender

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions  
Write a fic exploring a different sexuality

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dragon Appreciation Month

 **Perfect**

When Parvati was sorted into Slytherin, she didn't expect to like it. She certainly didn't expect to make any friends. What could she possibly have in common with girls like Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode?

Luckily, there was another girl there that felt out of place as she did. Lavender Brown. A half-blood.

Half-bloods did get sorted into Slytherin every now and then, but it was rare, and Lavender would be a constant target. Her own housemates would find a multitude of ways to humiliate her.

So there were two Slytherins that felt like the Sorting Hat made a massive mistake. Lavender, a half-blood. And Parvati, a girl from a family of Ravenclaws.

And these two girls found each other. And they clung to each other as if their lives depended on it.

X

Parvati leaned her head against the windows. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the rain fall. She loved listening to the rain.

When she heard Greengrass complaining about the wetness ruining her perfect hair, Parvati rolled her eyes as she escaped the dungeon. That was another thing she hated about being a Slytherin. No windows so she couldn't enjoy such a simple thing as rain.

She loved the sunshine as well, but she also found the sound of rain to be soothing, and the current dreariness of the weather suited her mood perfectly.

She sighed despondently.

"Troubled thoughts?" a hesitant voice asked.

She opened her eyes but didn't look at the person. Instead, she stared at the outside. "You could say that."

"Do you want to talk?" Lavender asked.

"What's there to talk about? I told you my biggest secret, a secret that I'm terrified of others finding out, and you ran away from me."

"I'm sorry I didn't react the way you wanted me to-"

Parvati whirled around. "React the way I wanted you to? All I wanted was your support. I've discovered another thing that makes me an outcast in my family, and I trusted you with it. You just had to listen to me and support me, but you ran away."

Lavender looked as if she might cry. "I just didn't know what to say."

"What do you mean you don't know? You could have just said 'it will be okay.' I would have taken an empty sentiment over the nothing that I got from you."

"Maybe I couldn't do what you needed me to do because I've been confused."

Parvati felt some of her anger leave her. "Confused?"

Lavender blushed. "Since we started Hogwarts, it has been Lavender and Parvati Against the School. You have been the only one I could fully depend on, and maybe I've been thinking about what…"

"About what?" Parvati encouraged.

"About what it would be like to kiss you," Lavender finished in a rush with averted eyes.

Parvati blinked. Out of everything she had expected to hear, that hadn't been it. Her heart hammered at the notion of Lavender thinking about her in such a way.

She remained silent, thinking of the right words to say.

Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott passed them, aiming glares in their direction.

"Malfoy still angry you turned him down?" Lavender asked.

Parvati nodded. "Just like Nott is still angry about your rejection."

Lavender and Parvati stared at each other.

"Not so easy coming up with the right thing to say when someone drops a bombshell, is it?" the blonde asked with a nervous smile.

Silently, Parvati had to concede maybe she had a bit too harsh. Finally, after much thought, she said, "Maybe I've been thinking about what it would be like to kiss you as well."

Lavender shuffled closer. "Really?"

Parvati nodded. "Really."

Lavender reached out and lightly brushed her dark bangs out of her eyes. "You know there is nothing wrong with us liking females, right?"

"You don't know my extremely religious family all that well."

"Maybe not, but I do know they love you. And I truly think they'll learn to accept it." Lavender leaned a bit closer, her lips only centimeters away.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Parvati whispered.

"I've been thinking about doing it for so long," Lavender answered, leaning even closer.

Parvati leaned closer then. It was amazing their lips hadn't yet touched. "Then do it," she ordered.

Lavender completely closed the distance between them. It was a soft caress, their lips merely discovering each other. But it felt perfect.

Lavender tasted like cherry lipstick, and it was her new favorite flavor. She'd forever associate it with Parvati.

They ignored the whistles. Parvati no longer cared about what her peers thought, and as long as Lavender had Parvati, she never cared.

They separated when the need for air became prominent.

"Perfect," they simultaneously breathed with matching smiles. And it had been absolutely perfect.

xXx

(word count: 801)


End file.
